


Refreshing Memories

by J_Flattermann



Series: The March Warden of Lorién [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann





	Refreshing Memories

Title: Refreshing of Memories  
Fandom: Lord of the Rings  
Pairing: Haldir/Éomer  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 500  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Characters belong to JRR Tolkien and his estate. No copyright infringement intended.  
Summary: Haldir had too much to drink. Éomer helps him refreshing his memory the morning after. 

This story is followed by "A Fresh View"

 

 

Haldir wasn't sent often to the Rohan Capital but this time Lord Celeborn had been explicit.

"Go to Theoden King warn him of the enemy gaining strength in the West. Tell him not to trust an old ally. Tell him to keep his heir safe."

Haldir had traveled fast. Faster than usual. The message had sounded very urgent. Haldir had honoured the urgency. In only three days had arrived in Edoras.

The king had been cold, unresponsive to the warning. Haldir had been dismissed.

He sat in the tavern a mug before him untouched. 

That was when the young captain had addressed him. Haldir had no knowledge that he was talking to the third marshal of the Riddermark.

"You look disgruntled." The young man had said. "Mind if I join." He had said, sat down at the table.

He had joint him for a pint of that frothy drink they were serving here and which the locals obviously very much enjoyed. He had tasted the drink, slightly bitter but not too bad.

 

The young captain had bought several rounds. He had been obliged to do the same. 

Now looking around he found himself in a strange room. He was absolutely sure that he hadn't been in this room before.

His head felt strange; his mouth dry and ugh ... tasting strange. 

He tried to get up finding that he had no clothes on his body.

Where ... ?

 

Lord Celeborn would not be pleased. He would never get another courier job so much for sure. In the state he was he wouldn't be able to make another attempt to convince Theoden King. He shook his head, found instantaneously that this had been a bad idea. The room around him began to turn. He felt sick.

Getting up didn't help much either. "OH." What fiendish drinks were these mortals in Rohan drinking.

He stood by the bed swaying when the door opened, the young captain entered. 

"Oh wow, easy. This way." Two strong arms grabbed Haldir, led him away. 

There was a door Haldir hadn't noticed before. It led to bathroom. 

The young captain lifted him into the tub, filled it with warm water. Haldir wondered that the tub wasn't fully filled but even more when the young mortal stripped and stepped into the bath with him.

 

"You are not going to play shy on me after last night." He said smiling. Haldir blushed, if a slight turn in colour could be called that.

"I'm very sorry, but I seemed not to be able to recall much of what happened last night. Oh, ... it's quite embarrassing ... I have forgotten your name." Haldir confessed.

"Too much mead, I suppose. My name is Éomer son of Éomund. You were very accommodating last night."

This time even Éomer noticed that Haldir blushed.

"We have ... ???" 

 

Éomer nodded. "Yes. Can't say I didn't enjoyed it. Pity you can't remember." The young mortal moved closer, kissed, touched, kissed some more. 

"But that is something we can remedy." He said smiling.


End file.
